Misteri Hantu Tengah Malam
by Yurisa Iru
Summary: Gak bisa bikin summary,dibilang aneh tidak saya pikirkan,keputusan di tangan readers sekalian. Hanya berisi tentang chara-chara anime yang masuk ke sebuah asrama khusus,menceritakan sebuah peristiwa yang mereka alami.. Saya belum mengenal 'apa itu rating' jadi saya memilih K saja... Saya mohon maaf,apabila cerita ini sangat aneh dan tidak masuk akal.Sekian,terimakasih.. :)


Hanya cerita pendek gak jelas untuk mengawali 'karir' (?) saya di FanFiction... :)

Jangan heran,karena chara-nya dari berbagai anime.. =="

Kuroshitsuji dan Kekkaishi milik mangaka yang ada di Jepang.

Hope you enjoy~ #bow

* * *

**Misteri Hantu Dan Suara Misterius Tengah Malam**

Malam begitu tenang. Raungan serigala sesekali terdengar. Semua anak di sekolah asrama 'Anime School ' sudah tertidur nyenyak. Tak terkecuali Ciel. Namun, saat jam menunjukkan waktu tepat tengah malam, sebuah suara misterius membangunkannya. Dia seperti mendengar seseorang berbicara kata-kata yang aneh.

Dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, lalu berjalan menuju asal suara. Namun, yang dilihatnya hanya beberapa pepohonan. Ternyata, bukan hanya dia yang mendengar suara aneh itu. Beberapa temannya yang lain juga. Yaitu, Natsu, Tsuna, Ichigo, dan Naruto.

" Tadi itu, suara siapa? " tanya Tsuna. " Entahlah, " jawab Ichigo. " Mungkin penjaga sekolah, " sahut Naruto. " Maksudmu Pak Tanaka? Ya, kalau dia mungkin saja, " balas Natsu. " Tidak. Bukan dia. Suara Pak Tanaka tidak seperti itu, " ujar Ciel. " Mungkin hantu? " ujar Naruto. Semuanya terdiam. "Kalau hantu, sih, mungkin," sahut Ciel.

" Ah, sudahlah. Kita bicarakan besok saja. Sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam, " kata Natsu sambil berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu. " Kau benar, " sahut Ichigo lalu, dia juga meninggalkan tempat itu. Disusul Tsuna dan Naruto. Sedangkan Ciel masih mengamati sekeliling tempat itu, lalu dia juga menyusul teman-temannya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Suara misterius itu masih mengganjal di pikiran mereka berlima masing-masing. Dan membuat mereka penasaran sampai pagi hari di keesokan harinya...

Ciel sedang mengambil makanan di kantin. Tanpa sengaja dia berpapasan dengan Yoshimori. "Hai, " sapa Ciel. " Hai... Hoaaam... " sahut Yoshimori sambil menguap. Huh, tidak sopan, menguap di depan orang, pikir Ciel. Akhir-akhir ini, Yoshimori memang sering mengantuk di pagi sampai menjelang malam hari. Bahkan dia sampai ketiduran di kelas. Kelakuan Yoshimori ini, sedikit mengganggu Ciel dan beberapa temannya yang lain.

" Hei, Ciel! Kemari! " seru Natsu. Ciel yang sedang mencari meja makan di kantin itu, segera menuju ke meja makan Natsu dan ketiga temannya yang lain. "Ada apa? " tanya Ciel penasaran. " Kau masih ingat tentang hantu dengan ' suara misterius ' tadi malam itu? " tanya Tsuna. Ciel mengangguk.

" Kau sudah tahu siapa itu? " tanya Naruto. Ciel menggeleng. " Ah, kukira kau sudah tahu, " ujar Naruto kecewa. " Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak tahu? Aku harus tahu, begitu? " balas Ciel. " Ya bukan begitu juga, " Naruto juga membalas. " Lalu kenapa? " Ciel mulai emosi. " Sulit menjelaskannya tahu! " Naruto juga mulai emosi.

" Sudah, sudah. Jangan memperbesar masalah sepele seperti ini, dong, " lerai Tsuna. " Maksud Naruto adalah bukan ' kau sudah tahu ' , tapi apa ' kau tahu suatu petunjuk tentang itu' ? " jelas Ichigo. " Oh, begitu. Tapi, maaf, aku juga tidak punya petunjuk tentang itu, " sahut Ciel.

" Dasar, " gumam Naruto. " Naruto, kau bilang sesuatu? " tanya Ciel. " Ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa," jawab Naruto. Keduanya masih belum berdamai. " Apa mungkin memang benar hantu? " tanya Tsuna. " Aku juga berpikiran seperti itu, " sahut Naruto. " Kalau memang hantu, apa yang dilakukan hantu itu di Anime School ini? " tanya Tsuna. " Entahlah, " sahut Ichigo.

Perundingan mereka berlima masih terus berlanjut. Tapi, mereka belum juga menemukan suatu petunjuk apapun. Mereka tidak tahu, kalau 2 pasang mata sedang mengamati mereka. Siapakah mereka?

Ciel, Naruto, Ichigo, Tsuna, dan Natsu tidak bisa tidur malam itu. Ciel pun keluar dari kamarnya. Ternyata, Naruto, Ichigo, Tsuna, dan Natsu juga keluar dari kamar masing-masing. Karena belum terlalu malam, mereka memutuskan untuk berunding tentang ' suara misterius' itu lagi.

" Ah, masalah ini membuatku pusing, " keluh Natsu. " Ya, kau benar. Sampai saat ini, kita belum menemukan satu pun petunjuk, " sahut Tsuna. Ketiga orang lainnya mengangguk.

" Kalau belum menemukan satu pun petunjuk, biar kami beri satu petunjuk, " tiba-tiba muncul suara orang lain selain mereka.

" Eh, siapa itu? " tanya Ichigo. " Suara itu seperti kukenal, " ujar Naruto. " Suara itu seperti... " Naruto menghentikan kata-katanya. Mereka berlima pun berbalik ke arah suara itu berasal.

" Sakura! " seru Naruto saat melihat orang yang ada di depannya. " Lizzy! " seru Ciel saat melihat kekasihnya ada di depannya. " Ke, kenapa kalian ada di sini?" tanya Natsu.

" Tadi pagi, kami melihat dan mendengar kalian sedang membicarakan tentang 'suara misterius'. Kami sudah tahu inti permasalahannya. Dan kami sudah punya beberapa petunjuk dan calon-calon tersangka, " jawab Sakura. " Yang kau maksud tersangka itu, pemilik ' suara misterius ' itu? " tanya Ciel. "Ya, " jawab Lizzy.

" Jadi, petunjuk apa yang kalian dapatkan? " tanya Ichigo. " Kau tahu Endou? Pemain sepak bola itu, " Lizzy berbalik bertanya. " Ya, kami tahu, " jawab Naruto. " Lalu? " tanya Tsuna. " Dia itu sering berada di luar saat malam hari, " jawab Sakura. " Apa yang dilakukannya? " tanya Natsu. " Kata anak-anak yang pernah melihat dia keluar ke taman belakang sekolah di malam hari, dia sedang memukul-mukul sesuatu sambil berbicara kata-kata yang aneh," jawab Sakura. " Karena itu, kalian curiga padanya? " tanya Ciel. "Benar," jawab Lizzy.

" Bagaimana kalau kita selidiki apa yang dilakukannya besok malam? " usul Sakura. "Bagaimana teman-teman? " tanya Lizzy. Kelima anak laki-laki itu saling berpandangan.

" Baiklah, kami setuju, " ujar Naruto kemudian mewakili teman-temannya. " Tapi, kalau ternyata pemilik ' suara misterius ' itu bukan Endou, kalian berdua yang harus menanggung akibatnya, " kata Ciel. " Iya, iya, " balas Sakura dan Lizzy.

Esok hari, pukul 10.59 malam...

" Hei, si Endou itu ada di mana, sih? " tanya Natsu tidak sabaran. Natsu, Ichigo, Ciel, Tsuna, Naruto, Sakura, dan Lizzy sedang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak di pinggir taman belakang sekolah. Mereka ingin mengamati apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Endou. " Sabar, dia pasti sebentar lagi datang, " sahut Sakura. " Itu dia, " kata Ichigo sambil berbisik. Semuanya langsung melihat ke arah yang dituju Ichigo.

Endou tampak membawa ban mobil truk bekas dan seutas tali berukuran agak besar. Dia memakai seragam untuk bermain sepak bola. Dia berjalan menuju sebuah pohon trembesi yang salah satu batangnya menjulur lurus ke samping. Dia lalu mengikatkan salah satu ujung tali tadi ke ban bekas itu, lalu ujung tali yang lain diikatkan pada batang pohon trembesi yang menjulur tadi. Dia lalu memakai sarung tangannya yang sudah rusak dan kotor. Dia memegang ban bekas itu, lalu mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah, melempar ban bekas itu sekuat-sekuatnya ke depan, lalu...

" Tangan Dewa! " teriak Endou sambil menghentikan ban bekas yang melaju ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

" Eh...? " gumam Ciel, Naruto, Natsu, Tsuna, Ichigo, Sakura, dan Lizzy bersamaan ketika melihat peristiwa itu. " A, apa yang dilakukannya? Latihan? " gumam Sakura, bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. " Kita tanyakan saja pada orangnya," kata Ichigo.

" Hei, Endou! " seru Ichigo memanggil Endou sambil keluar dari keluar dari persembunyian. " Eh, Ichigo, kenapa kau ada di sini? " tanya Endou. " Yah, tanya saja pada orang-orang ini, " jawab Ichigo sambil menunjuk tempat persembunyiannya tadi. Lalu, Naruto, Natsu, Tsuna, Ciel, Sakura, Lizzy keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

" Maaf, Endou. Kami mengamati apa yang kau lakukan malam ini, " kata Sakura. " Kami ingin membuktikan apa gosip tentang kau yang sering keluar ke taman belakang sekolah di malam hari itu, " lanjut Naruto. " Oh, begitu. Tidak apa-apa," balas Endou. " Eh, kau sudah tahu tentang gosip itu? " tanya Sakura. " Yah, karena anak-anak yang lain sering membicarakan itu, aku jadi tahu, " jawab Endou.

" Jadi, ini yang kau lakukan di malam hari? Latihan menangkap bola? " tanya Tsuna. " Ya, kau benar. Aku sedang latihan untuk pertandingan seminggu lagi, " jawab Endou. " Tapi, kenapa harus malam hari? Kau membuat gosip yang lumayan menakutkan tahu! " kata Naruto. " Maaf, maaf. Aku tahu, tapi, aku lebih suka kalau latihan di malam hari, " sahut Endou. Semuanya yang mendengar mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

" Ya! Akhirnya selesai juga! " seru Natsu. " Belum, kita belum menemukan pemilik ' suara misterius ' itu, " balas Ciel. " Benar juga, " sahut Lizzy. " Lalu, siapa? " tanya Tsuna. " Maka dari itu, kita harus mencarinya, " jawab Ichigo. " 'Suara misterius ' apa? " tanya Endou. " Begini... " Sakura pun menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Endou. " Oh, begitu, " gumam Endou setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Sakura.

" Eh, semuanya, diamlah. Coba kalian dengarkan, " kata Tsuna. Semuanya diam. Suasana begitu hening. Lalu, tiba-tiba terdengar ' suara misterius ' itu. Suaranya seperti ini, " Hoi! Jyouso! Ketsu! Metsu! "

" Ayo kita ikuti suara itu! " seru Ciel memecah keheningan. " Ya! " balas teman-temannya. Kedelapan anak itu pun berlari menuju sumber suara tadi. Saat mereka tiba di sana...

" Hoi! Jyouso! " seru seseorang. Di sebelah orang itu ada seekor anjing dan di depan orang itu ada seekor monster. " Ketsu! " seru orang itu lagi dan monster itu terkurung di dalam benda yang seperti sebuah kotak. " Metsu! " seru orang itu lagi dan seketika monster itu hancur. " Tenketsu! " serunya sekali lagi, lalu, 'sisa' dari monster tadi dihisap oleh tongkat yang dipegang orang itu.

Orang itu berbalik. " Yoshimori! " seru Ciel, Naruto, Natsu, Tsuna, Ichigo, Sakura, Lizzy, dan Endou bersamaan. " Oh, hai! " balas orang itu dengan santai atau orang itu bisa disebut Yoshimori.

" Ke, kenapa kau ada di sini? " tanya Natsu masih terkejut. " Aku sedang melakukan pekerjaan, " jawab Yoshimori santai. " Pekerjaan apa? " tanya Ichigo. " Melawan ' Ayakashi ' , " jawab Yoshimori. " Ayakashi? " tanya Lizzy. " Itu sebutan untuk monster yang kulawan tadi. Kalau kalian sudah ada di sini dari tadi, pasti melihatnya kan? " jawab Yoshimori. Kedelapan anak yang lain mengangguk.

Hening...

" Lalu, kenapa kalian ada di sini? " tanya Yoshimori. " Eh? " sahut Sakura, " Emm, kami..."

" Kami sedang menyelidiki tentang ' suara misterius ' , " lanjut Naruto. " ' Suara misterius ' ? " sahut Yoshimori. " 2 hari yang lalu, di malam hari, tepat tengah malam, kami mendengar ' suara misterius ' itu tepat di jam yang sama seperti sekarang, " jelas Tsuna. " Kami pikir itu hantu, " lanjut Natsu. " Ternyata itu kau, Yoshimori, " lanjut Ciel.

" Eh? Aku? " tanya Yoshimori tidak percaya. " Iya. Kata-kata yang kau ucapkan tadi itu, sama persis dengan kata-kata dari ' suara misterius ' itu, " jawab Ichigo. " Oh, maksudmu Hoi, Jousou, Ketsu, Metsu, dan Tenketsu? " tanya Yoshimori. Ichigo mengangguk.

" Kenapa masalah itu dibesar-besarkan? Seperti kasus pembunuhan saja, " kata Yoshimori. "Apa katamu? " sahut Naruto, Natsu, dan Ciel mulai emosi. "Memang aku berkata hal yang salah? Memang benar, kan, masalah seperti ini sebaiknya tidak dibesar-besarkan. Sampai 8 orang harus menyelidikinya, " balas Yoshimori. " Kau! " Naruto, Natsu, dan Ciel semakin emosi. " Eh, sudah, sudah. Jangan bertengkar, " lerai Tsuna. Ichigo, Endou, Sakura, dan Lizzy juga ikut menenangkan ketiga orang yang sedang emosi itu.

" Yoshimori, maafkan kami. Kami sudah mengganggu pekerjaanmu, " ujar Tsuna. " Tapi, dengan begini, ' misteri hantu tengah malam' sudah terpecahkan. Iya, kan, Ciel? " sahut Lizzy sambil menggenggam tangan Ciel. " I,iya, " balas Ciel.

" Pantas saja kau selalu terlihat mengantuk bahkan tidur di kelas akhir-akhir ini. Ternyata karena pekerjaanmu ini, " kata Ciel. " He,he,he... " sahut Yoshimori. " Iya, Ciel benar. Dasar kau ini, " sahut Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambut Yoshimori. " Hei! Rambutku jadi berantakan tahu! " balas Yoshimori. " Tidak apa-apa. Dari awal memang sudah berantakan, kan? Ha,ha,ha... " sahut Tsuna sambil tertawa. " Ha,ha,ha.. Dia benar, " tambah Ichigo. " Awas kalian! " seru Yoshimori sambil mengejar Tsuna.

" Hei, kalian! " seru Ciel, hendak menghentikan ketiga orang yang sedang kejar-kejaran itu. Tapi, Lizzy menahannya. " Tidak apa-apa. Mereka sedang bermain, Ciel, " ujar Lizzy, lalu tersenyum. Ciel membalas senyuman Lizzy itu, " Ya, kau benar, " sambil tersenyum.

Akhirnya ' misteri hantu ' dan ' suara misterius ' berakhir. Dengan tersangka utama, Yoshimori Sumimura. Kesembilan anak yang ada di taman belakang sekolah asrama ' Anime School ' itu, yang terdiri dari Ciel Phantomhive, Naruto Uzumaki, Natsu Dragneel, Tsunayoshi Sawada, Ichigo Kurosaki, Endou Mamoru, Yoshimori Sumimura, Sakura Haruno, dan Elizabeth ( Lizzy ), serta seekor anjing bernama Madarao ( yang membantu Yoshimori dalam melawan ' Ayakashi ' ) tertawa gembira bersama, di tengah heningnya malam...

* * *

Okeh,ceritanya emang sangat tidak jelas...  
Maklum,saya buat ini satu tahun setengah yang lalu,dan tidak ada pengeditan sedikit pun..  
Dan saya juga masih pemula...  
Protes/kritik/saran(sangat diperlukan) atau ketiga-tiganya terserah anda,mau memberi atau tidak,saya tidak akan memaksa.. :)  
Arigatou for reading~

-Yurisa Iru-


End file.
